Lazos
by RioluZX
Summary: "La primera vez que lo vio solo queria conocerlo, cuando comenzo a hacerlo quiso que fuera de un modo mas profundo, cuando fueron amigos creyo sentirse satisfecho, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba enamorado" Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un cielo despejado de un color celeste, el sol en lo alto indicaba que era más de medio día y transmitía una agradable sensación de calor sin ser asfixiante, todo aquello conformaba el paisaje rural por el cual se encontraba transitando una maquinaria, haciendo temblar los rieles a su paso provocando con ello que meciera suavemente a los pasajeros en sus vagones, de entre todos ellos se ubicaba un joven mirando todo aquel paisaje transitorio por una de las ventanas con sus ojos de un azul cobalto, el sol que llegaba a tocarle acariciaba su piel bronceada sin llegar a ser una molestia, una leve brisa por el aire acondicionado del tren mecía sus cabellos castaños que se encontraban desordenados en diversas puntas, estaba casi en mitad de camino desde la mañana pero él estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de viajar en tren, ver diferentes escenarios pasar uno tras otro era algo que realmente le relajaba, más cuando se hundía en el suave asiento en el cual se encontraba, escuchando su música favorita y agradeciendo que fueran vacaciones de verano, de ese modo no tenía que preocuparse porque tuviera que llegar a estudiar o hacer algún trabajo, toda aquella calma se vio interrumpida al sentir como vibraba su celular, lo saco para notar que alguien le estaba hablando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"¿A qué hora llegaras hoy?"-Roxas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se quedó apreciando el nombre de quien había mandado ese mensaje, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro para poder responderle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Cerca de las 3, ¿me puedes venir a buscar?, tengo algo de equipaje pesado"-Sora/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"¿Quieres que vaya a hacer de mula de carga?, que lindo -.-"-Roxas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Quizás XP"-se quedó riendo unos momentos al pensar la cara que estaría haciendo el otro-"Aun así me vendrás a buscar ¿cierto?"-Sora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Tu sabes que sí, ¿para qué preguntas?-Roxas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Solo me gusta ver que tan importante soy para ti"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquellas eran las palabras que quería enviar, realmente deseaba hacerlo pero nunca presiono el botón para hacerlo, simplemente borro todo para volver a escribir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Gracias amigo"-Sora/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"No hay problema, ten un buen viaje"-Roxas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquel fue el último mensaje que recibió de este antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en su asiento, intentando acomodarse mientras volvía a colocarse sus audífonos en una búsqueda por relajarse, volvió a mirar por la ventana pero ya no había nada que ver, estaban pasando por un túnel y solamente podía ver su reflejo, se sintió apenado al ver que estaba sonriendo por la idea de que apenas volviera a la ciudad iban a verse, apoyo su frente en el cristal, intentando que la frialdad de este le ayudará a calmarse, en su lugar trajo a su mente cada una de las cosas que le llevo a sentirse de aquella manera hacia su amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Curiosidad/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquello simplemente no pudo evitarlo cuando sus caminos se cruzaron en un pasillo de la escuela, lo primero que llamo su atención fueron sus cabellos rubios como el trigo elevados hacia uno de los lados en unas puntas, sus cuerpos eran similares, al menos estaba seguro eran igual de estatura y de la misma edad por la complexión de su rostro, mentiría si dijera que no pensó que era atractivo al inicio pues cuando los ojos azules de este llegaron a encontrarse con los suyos el sintió una electricidad recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, mas sin embargo no hubo palabra alguna de parte de ninguno, fueron simples encuentros pasajeros donde siempre que lo veía por los pasillos este traía un semblante serio, casi antisocial por como apenas le hablaba a la gente a su alrededor, más de una vez lo había encontrado comiendo solo en la cafetería, aislado en algún lugar estudiando o con su celular, con unos rumores se enteró de que era un estudiante de intercambio y pensó que era tímido por ser nuevo, aquella era su oportunidad para ser el primero en entablar una conversación con este, más sin embargo ese puesto se le fue arrebatado por una joven de su misma clase, Xion si no mal recordaba, no supo en que momento ambos comenzaban a frecuentarse pero aquel semblante serio del rubio ya no estaba en su rostro, sonrisas, risas, gestos burlones entre ellos y hasta casi coquetos, no podía evitar notarlos cuando este solía entrar al salón para buscarla a ella, se les quedaba mirando hasta que aquella mirada azulada llegaba a cruzarse con la suya, apresurado fingía hacer algo más para terminar saliendo del lugar donde se encontraban buscando con ello estar a solas, casi siempre terminaba mirando al cielo y suspirando para reprenderse a sí mismo por no haberle hablado desde un inicio, quería conocerlo, ese era su simple deseo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Contacto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le avergonzaba pensar que uso a Xion para poder acercársele, un día en que tenían que hacer un proyecto en parejas prácticamente rechazo a todos para estar con aquella joven de cabellos negros, aun tímida era bastante agradable, no del tipo de personas que le hablaría todo el tiempo pero si alguien para pasar un buen rato, cuando las clases terminaron se mantuvo a su lado, fingiendo escucharla aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta donde finalmente apareció aquel joven rubio, sintió sus manos un poco húmedas conforme él se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos, viéndolo detenidamente de arriba a abajo, tuvo que reaccionar al darse cuenta de que se había quedado callado, diciendo su nombre le extendió su mano siendo aceptada por el otro en un agarre firme, con solo ese pequeño saludo se sintió bien de al menos escuchar su nombre de sus propios labios, Roxas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Atracción/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Para sus amigos no tenía sentido alguno que se llevara tan bien con aquel rubio, algunas veces sentía que tenían razón pues conforme las charlas iban ocurriendo más se daba cuenta de que eran opuestos, él era energético y positivo, Roxas era serio y calmado, el simplemente no podía controlar sus emociones, necesitaba gritarlas o el juraba explotaría mientras que el rubio por otro lado podía controlarse en diferentes maneras pero aquello le parecía más un acto de madurez, agradeció que este lo fuera y más aún lo perdonara cuando estaban en medio partido de basquetbol y se levantó para animar por él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""¡Tú puedes Roxas!, ¡WOAH!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Su grito fue tan fuerte que resonó en todo el gimnasio provocando que incluso las animadoras se quedaran en silencio, fue una escena que lo dejo a él y al rubio avergonzados, aun así tras el juego este se mostró agradecido por su apoyo, era exactamente por eso que a ambos les gustaba la compañía del otro, se complementaban bien de cierta manera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lazo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ese era el de amigos pero no era de sorprender con todo lo que solían convivir, si alguno llegaba a sentirse aburrido eran la primera opción del otro para solucionarlo, planeando ir a hacer algo de skateboard en un parque o alguna otra actividad física, salir a comerse un helado para escapar del calor o quedarse en la casa de alguno para ver una película cuando hacia frio, lo que más le agradaba eran esos silencios en los cuales ambos quedaban, era ese mismo ambiente relajado y sin presiones lo que le hacía saber que Roxas disfrutaba su compañía, al mismo tiempo había una sensación de confianza entre ambos, una donde si llegaba a quedarse dormido apoyado en su hombro o sus manos llegaban a tocarse ninguno reaccionaba mal, tampoco llegaban a apartarse sino que solo se acomodaban mejor con el otro, eso siempre le daba un calor en su pecho que siempre interpretaba como alegría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Emoción/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquello comenzó a pasar a finales del año escolar donde una ansiedad se formaba en su pecho a la espera de que hubiera algún encuentro con el fuera de la escuela, salidas donde solo se encontraran ellos dos sin ninguno de sus amigos, películas, eventos de algunos anime que veía de vez en cuando, incluso se le había lanzado a sus brazos emocionado cuando este lo sorprendió con entradas para ver a su banda favorita, todo aquello era un recuerdo que el atesoraba en su corazón y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de luz, fue eso mismo lo que ocasiono que cuando se separaron por vacaciones se sintiera tan triste en un inicio, había decidido visitar a su abuela en Destiny Island ese verano, después de todo el sol, la arena y ver a sus amigos de aquellos lugares siempre le gustaba hacer en esos tiempos de calor, al inicio pensó que era debido a que estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, fue cuando su amigo Tidus se quejó de que no dejaba de hablar de Roxas que se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Has caído por el"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquellas palabras fueron dichas por su amiga Selphie, una simple frase que lo acompaño todo aquel día hasta la noche donde tirado en su cama a solas y con todos durmiendo le daba vueltas al asunto, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada no podía afirmarlo pero tampoco negarlo, pues en más de una ocasión su actitud había sido extraña hacia él, una que destaco sobre otras fue en un típico día de clases, no había podido evitar distraerse de clases cuando al mirar por la ventana noto de entre todos los estudiantes que estaban haciendo ejercicio el rubio entre ellos, sus ojos no se apartaron de él, verlo correr, saltar, respirar agitado tras alguna carrera o quitarse el sudor de su frente con su playera de gimnasia era sin duda algo más entretenido que una aburrida lección de historia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La clase completa se dedicó a admirarlo, sintiendo temor cuando este se cayó al suelo, alivio de ver que no estaba herido y finalmente sintió que le explotaría la cabeza cuando este se quitó la playera para sacudirla e intentar quitarle la tierra, sabía que no debía mirar al igual que sabía que no era raro, eran dos hombres a fin de cuenta, aun así sus ojos recorrían cada parte que tenía a su alcance, sus brazos, su pecho, abdomen, incluso su espalda y sintió una extraña sensación en sus dedos, como si estos pidieran poder tocarla y aferrarse a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Volvió a la tierra gracias a la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, salió más rápido que nunca en su vida y metió la cabeza bajo un chorro de agua fría, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, las imágenes del atractivo cuerpo del rubio no se alejaban de su cabeza y su corazón le latía sin control, no estuvo por mas decir que evitó darle la cara a Roxas el resto del día, dejando al otro confundido pero más lo estaba el, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que solo se sentía mal de haberlo espiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ahora simplemente debía afrontar la realidad, quizás estaba enloqueciendo o en el peor de los casos creciendo, aquello ultimo nunca le había gustado pues a cada paso solo salían más y más dudas del mundo, aun así lo había hecho, era un joven adolescente que estaba teniendo su primeros sentimientos amorosos y todos aquellos solamente tenían un objetivo, Roxas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-De entre todos tenía que caer por ti-murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como su cabeza se estaba llenando de diferentes imágenes de aquella persona que sin darse cuenta se había hecho un lugar especial en su corazón-Mi Roxas-un suspiro de anhelo al igual que ansiedad salió de sus labios, deseando ahora que el viaje fuera más corto de lo que debía ser./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo notar que el paisaje rural se había reemplazado por uno urbano, escucho uno de los empleados avisaba a las personas que debían abandonar el tren, estirándose en el poco espacio que tenia se incorporó, dándole sus boletos a un encargado este le dio sus maletas y descendió a la estación junto al resto de la gente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Respiro/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lleno sus pulmones con el aire urbano para poder comprobar que nuevamente estaba en Radiant Garden, la ciudad en la que vivía actualmente con sus padres que seguro ya querían volver a verlo, recorrió con su mirada toda la estación, siendo empujado en el proceso por una que otra persona que intentaba alcanzar su propio tren, finalmente sus ojos dieron a parar en un punto amarillo, más bien un punto rubio que le hizo sonreír por encontrarse presente como había acordado, se comenzó a acercar, iba a elevar la voz para llamarlo pero al notar que miraba en otra dirección una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, tomando una desviación para rodearlo comenzó a acercarse en silencio, notando como estaba descuidado viendo su reloj se acercó de puntillas y sus manos cubrieron sus ojos notando como daba un pequeño salto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Quién es?-engrueso el tono de su voz intentando que no fuera tan obvio, el rubio se relajó un momento y con sus manos comenzó a tocar las suyas, subiendo un poco por sus brazos y ocasionándole algunas cosquillas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm, ¿alguna pista?-se sintió feliz de poder escuchar su voz nuevamente, aun así mantuvo su broma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Es la persona que más adoras-dijo de un modo algo sarcástico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Naminé?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡¿Que?!-un grito alto que no pudo contener al escuchar un nombre desconocido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Jajajaja caíste Sora-se rio mientras el castaño aparto las manos de este viéndolo de brazos cruzados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tramposo-bufo por haber caído en tal engaño y que su voz lo hubiera delatado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Pero adivine al final - se defendió este mientras el castaño alzaba una cejaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-No puedes enojarte conmigo-dijo mientras volteaba para verlo de frente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Por qué no?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Porque si no hago esto-dijo mientras sus manos se movieron hacia los costados de este y comenzaron a moverse por ambas zonas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡No!, ¡no espera!, eso es trampa ¡Jajajaja!-grito intentando forcejar, alejarlo de su cuerpo pero sus fuerzas se alejaban a cada instante que esos dedos presionaban esos puntos sensibles en su cuerpo que le hacían reír más y más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Te rindes?-cuestiono teniéndolo entre sus brazos evitando que escapara mientras el castaño tenía su mano apoyada en el rostro de Roxas, intentando inútilmente alejarlo de él mientras las manos de este recorrían su torso y abdomen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Me rindo, me rindo-gimoteo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, todas las sensaciones se detuvieron cuando las manos de este se alejaron de el-Ahh...eres horrible-gimoteo quitándose una lagrima que se asomaba por uno de sus ojos intentando regular su respiración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto-sonrió de modo algo presumido, mas sin embargo se quedó sorprendido cuando los brazos de este rodearon su cuerpo, pensó que iba a hacerle lo mismo como venganza, mas sin embargo esa idea fue descartada cuando sintió el mentón de este en su hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Me extrañaste?-un susurro suave llego a sus oídos, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y finalmente sus brazos también lo rodearon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tu sabes que sí, todo se vuelve aburrido sin ti aquí-murmuro mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, los dedos del otro se aferraron con firmeza a su espalda e imagino que estaba feliz de sus palabras-... ¿Sora?-le llamo sintiendo que llevaban así mucho tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo siento, el tiempo pasa muy lento en las islas-fue la única excusa que pudo dar mientras lo liberaba, regañándose por perder el control pero la cercanía de ambos era algo que no podía desaprovechar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Bueno, pongámonos al día, espero te gusten las historias largas con helado-menciono mientras tomaba una de las maletas del castaño notando como este sonreía por la propuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Tu lo invitas?- cuestiono mientras tomaba la otra y este rodando la mirada asentía-Trato hecho-sonrió mientras ambos salían de la estación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tras comprar unos helados de sal marina que eran populares en la ciudad Sora le relataba las cosas que había visto en las islas, sus amigos, los paisajes e incluso le mostró algunas fotografías de animales marinos que logro sacar cuando anduvo en barco, Roxas por otro lado solamente le contaba cosas de su hogar Twilight Town, el bistró, el cine al aire abierto al igual que las supuestas maravillas que tenía ese pueblo y a cada palabra el castaño deseaba más conocer ese lugar, más aun la famosa torre a la cual subía para solo ver el atardecer, cuando llegaron a la parada del autobús Roxas termino hablando de su familia y finalmente de sus estudios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Asi que en resumen me quedare hasta terminar la preparatoria, ¿2 años más?, quizás termine viviendo más con mi tío si encuentro una universidad aquí-termino de relatar mientras el castaño se sentía aliviado al saber que aún tenía mucho tiempo más a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Entonces... ¿Quién es Naminé?-cuestiono pues había tenido ese nombre presente desde que lo había mencionado antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Una chica que conocí la otra semana, algún día te la presento, me estaba dibujando mientras practicaba fútbol con Riku y...quizás por accidente la golpee con una pelota-menciono algo apenado y agradeciendo que el castaño no hubiera estado en tan vergonzoso momento de su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Buena primera impresión-se burló mientras el otro se rascaba la nuca por sus palabras-Ten cuidado con las chicas que conozcas, no vayas a poner a Xion celosa-le advirtió provocando que este rodara la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Por décima vez, solo somos amigos-murmuro mientras el castaño lo sabía pero le gustaba escucharlo-Algo me dice que aquí el celoso eres tu-menciono mientras este se ponía tenso por un instante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ja, desearías tener a alguien tan bueno como yo-bufo de modo presumido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No sería algo malo-fueron sus palabras ocasionando que el castaño lo mirara, el rubio no le dirigió la mirada pero tampoco parecía estar bromeando, simplemente se limitó a terminar de comerse su helado mientras se subían al autobús, se sentaron en uno de los asientos del final con las maletas en sus piernas, un sonido los hizo reaccionar y noto que el rubio revisaba su celular-El equipo de Riku va a jugar hoy, ¿quieres ir a animarlos?-le propuso a lo que este se quedó pensativo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Estoy algo sucio del viaje, ¿te parece si te alcanzo después de darme un baño?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ni que te fueras a arreglar tanto, te espero total es en 1 hora- fue su respuesta a lo que este iba a negarse -O ¿es que acaso ya me quieres decir adiós?-cuestiono viéndolo de reojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡No!-respondió apresurado notando como este le sonreía de lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Entonces no hay problema, te espero-dijo mientras el castaño maldecía a lo bajo que este supiera como salirse con la suya, soltó un suspiro resignado y se apoyó en su hombro-Hey-murmuro viéndolo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Cállate-fue su respuesta mientras cerraba sus ojos, el rubio sonrió mientras que no pudo decir nada más el resto del viaje, tampoco era como si ellos lo necesitaran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El regreso a casa no fue exactamente como había esperado pues para empezar sus padres no se encontraban para recibirlo, reviso en la cocina viendo que el refrigerador estaba casi vacío, tampoco parecía que hubieran preparado comida alguna, soltó un suspiro suponiendo que comería algo afuera mientras cargaba sus maletas pidiéndole a Roxas que lo esperara en la sala, una vez se encontró en su habitación no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos esta lucia limpia y ordenada, la tentación de tirarse en la cama para descansar era tentadora, mas sin embargo recordar que lo estaban esperando le hizo solo buscar en una de sus maletas algo de ropa y meterse en el baño de su habitación, sus ropas fueron cayendo una tras otra en un cesto hasta encontrarse desnudo, al voltear no pudo evitar apreciarse en el espejo de pie que estaba ahí, el sol simplemente no podía broncearlo más de lo que lucía naturalmente, toco sus brazos esperando al menos haber desarrollado algo de músculos, por otro lado su abdomen estaba plano gracias a toda las actividades que hizo en las islas, sobre todo nadar lo cual era uno de sus puntos fuertes, dándose un vistazo de arriba a abajo podía decir con orgullo que él se mantenía en forma, mas sin embargo dudaba si eso era suficiente para llamar la atención de cierto rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tras meterse en la ducha y sentir el chorro de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo lo llevo a abrazarse a sí mismo, al menos hasta que pudo regularizar la temperatura dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, dejo que este le fuera relajando mientras tallaba su cuerpo con un jabón, cerro sus ojos al lavar su cabello sintiéndose tan a gusto que pensaba podría quedarse ahí durante un buen rato, mas sin embargo la idea de tener un baño largo y relajante ya no podría ser gracias al rubio que lo esperaba en la sala, no deseaba hacerlo esperar de más pues realmente estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí por él, más bien le había gustado su presencia ahí pues reflejaba cuanto deseaba pasar tiempo con él y para el castaño eso era ideal, a fin de cuentas ya habían pasado un mes separados así que ahora debía recuperar el tiempo perdido, tras salir de la ducha y secarse comenzó a revisar sus ropas, soltó un gruñido molesto al ver que se había equivocado al elegir su ropa, esta se encontraba sucia y arrugada, incluso sus shorts estaban con algo de arena y se reprendió a si mismo por equivocarse de maleta, sin verse con mas opción tuvo que colocarse los boxers del mismo día mientras tomaba otra toalla para secar sus cabellos y salir a su habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito asustado cuando encontró al rubio acostado en su cama con los ojos puestos en una revista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Llegaron tus papas y me sentí incomodo así que decidí venir aquí -respondió mientras apartaba la mirada para enfocarse en él y como reflejo el castaño cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Pero por qué en mi cama?- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Es más cómoda que el suelo-respondió mientras el castaño soltaba un pequeño gruñido por su respuesta, noto como este apartaba la mirada de su rostro y comenzaba a descender por todo cuerpo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Podrias dejar de mirarme tanto?-murmuro nervioso mientras le daba la espalda buscando apresurado algo de ropa entre el desastre que tenía en su armario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tienes un buen cuerpo-fueron sus palabras mientras aquellas palabras hicieron que al castaño se le cayera las ropas de sus manos al igual que su corazón le latía desenfrenado-Lo siento, seguro sonó algo raro-murmuro Roxas desviando la mirada creyendo que se había propasado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-N-No, está bien...gracias-dijo viéndolo de reojo y el rubio noto como estaba sonrojado por sus palabras -Aunque no importa mucho, ni así tengo pareja-murmuro mientras sacaba unos pantalones jeans para poder colocárselos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ellas se lo pierden, es decir, eres atractivo, gracioso y tienes algo que no todos tienen-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Carisma?-cuestiono mientras se colocaba una playera sin mangas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Un hermoso corazón-respondió mientras que el castaño trago con algo de fuerza al sentir como esa mirada azulada reflejaba no estar bromeando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Entonces, para ti soy atractivo, una buena persona y ¿algo sexy?-comenzó a decir notando que a cada palabra este se había acercado, estando frente a él de modo que estaba acorralado entre su cuerpo y el rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Eso y más-todo su cuerpo tuvo un escalofrió al sentir su aliento tan cercano a su rostro, aun podía oler la leve fragancia del helado que habían comido antes, dio un paso hacia el acortando más sus distancias, percibiendo como le sonreía de lado siendo suficiente para darle confianza, sus manos sujetaron su playera, su boca se entreabrió queriendo decir algo, mas sin embargo el único sonido que se escucho fue de como su estomago /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Roxas!-gruño por como este se comenzó a reír con fuerza-No he comido nada desde la mañana-se excusó con el rostro ardiéndole de la vergüenza, teniendo que esperar hasta que este se calmara y se mordió el labio por como el ambiente entre ambos se había roto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¿Vamos?, creo que podemos ir a almorzar antes del partido -le indico a lo que este solamente pudo asentir ya sin querer avergonzarse más a sí mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Una vez Roxas salió de la habitación este fue por algunas de sus cosas soltando un suspiro de decepción, su estómago le había arruinado un instante que había deseado durará más, por otro lado también le había salvado pues este mismo estaba por lanzársele encima, mientras se colocaba su collar recordó la mirada y las palabras que este le había dado, toco una de sus mejillas y sonrió al comprobar que estaba ardiendo, saliendo de su habitación saludo a sus padres que lo abrazaron felices de que llegara, queriendo que le contara de como había estado todo en sus vacaciones pero este tuvo que pedirles hacerlo en la noche, sus padres desviaron la mirada hacia el rubio que esperaba frente a la entrada principal, al ver lo ansioso que estaba su hijo no tuvieron más que dejarlo ir pidiendo que no llegara tarde, solo eso necesito para decirles adiós y salir de casa en compañía de Roxas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Reencontrarse con sus amigos simplemente le daba gusto, que estos le preguntaran como le había ido era señal de que les interesaba, que bromearan cuestionando si coqueteo con alguien solo era para reírse juntos aunque quien siempre preguntaba eso era su mejor amigo Riku, mientras esperaban al equipo con quien iba a jugar el peli plata y otros compañeros de su clase aprovecharon de ponerse al día, pasado un tiempo volteo a mirar a Roxas pero este ya no se encontraba a su lado, se había alejado del grupo para poder acercarse a una chica que estaba en los alrededores, usaba un vestido blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color, su piel era pálida al igual que su cabello rubio, aun así tenía un rostro casi angelical y de hermosos ojos celestes, todas sus alarmas se encendieron cuando noto que le tomaba la mano, jalándola suavemente para que los acompañara y finalmente la trajo ante ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ella es Naminé, una nueva amiga mía-les presento a todos mientras ella tímidamente saludaba con su mano, la atención de todos paso a ser hacia la nueva integrante, no fue por eso que le molesto su presencia, menos aún por como Riku lo empujo para poder quitarlo de en medio y presentarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sino porque ella tenía su atención./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mientras el partido iniciaba esta se había sentado en un lado de Roxas, él lo había hecho en el otro pero simplemente sus ojos eran para ella, más aun cuando saco un cuaderno lleno de dibujos, se mordió el dedo por ser bastante buena, sin embargo le asusto cuando noto una página llena de dibujos de Roxas, ella sonrojada se excusaba conque le había gustado como modelo para practicar personas pero él no se creía eso, menos aun cuando había un dibujo donde definía lo más posible cada rasgo de su rostro, el rubio por otro lado se encontraba halagado, incluso le había propuesto ser su modelo cuantas veces necesitara a lo que ella le agradecía con una cariñosa sonrisa, su único modo de expresar su ira fue dando gritos de ánimo por su mejor amigo aunque más de uno se tenía que cubrir sus oídos por la fuerza de estos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cuando el partido término Riku estaba molesto por haber pedido por solo un punto, intentando animarle todos habían ido a comer algo para ayudarle a relajarse, mas sin embargo Sora quería simplemente irse de aquel lugar, aun cuando el rubio volteaba a preguntarle si estaba bien y este fingía estarlo poco duraba su atención en el, Naminé siempre le llamaba queriendo conocerlo más, aun en su rostro angelical Sora podía ver claramente a la bruja que estaba coqueteando con su amigo y el debía soportarlo, una vez se despidieron de sus amigos ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso, sus casas estaban en la misma dirección, mas sin embargo el castaño no estaba exactamente feliz por como todo había acabado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Parece que Naminé si está interesada en ti-murmuro a lo bajo mientras el rubio se sonrojaba levemente por ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Asi parece, ¿crees que deba darle una oportunidad?-cuestiono con un ligero interés mientras el castaño únicamente se encogió de hombros responder a ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquellas palabras habían sido como un golpe en el abdomen al mismo tiempo que era una señal de alerta, eran adolescentes, mostrar interés por otra persona era algo totalmente normal al igual que estos fueran hacia alguna chica atractiva, pero para Sora eso ya no era una opción, la persona por quien había desarrollado esa clase de emociones era un hombre, era su amigo y el mismo que caminaba a su lado, apretó su puño sin saber cuánto más podría controlarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quería abrazarlo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quería besarlo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quería ser su persona especial./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Simplemente esas emociones estaban burbujeando en su interior, lo habían estado desde que se había percatado de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, más sin embargo con solo estar ambos a solas estos se encontraban ardiendo sin control alguno, suplicando por salir para expresar ese sentimiento de amor que pedía ser correspondido, sabia debía hablar, debía hacerlo antes de que alguien más se le adelantara como cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser el primero en hablarle, la sola idea le hizo elevar la mirada hacia él, un brillo estaba en sus ojos y finalmente se detuvo en su lugar dejando que un sentimiento inundara su pecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Valor/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Quiero tener una cita-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Con una simple oración el ambiente se tornó en un silencio total, sus pasos también lo hicieron y el rubio volteo a ver curioso como el castaño tenía la mirada en alto al igual que sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Eh?-murmuro intentando comprobar lo que había oído./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Quiero tener una cita, mañana-dijo mientras las palmas de sus manos estaban sudando levemente, esperando alguna reacción de este, no lucia molesto, eso ya era una buena señal pero no suficiente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oh, bueno Kairi de seguro-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Contigo-se aclaró haciendo que este volviera a quedarse en silencio-Quiero tener una cita contigo mañana-finalmente dijo todas las palabras juntas, sintiendo como sus orejas le ardían y agradecía que fuera de noche para que no se notara, Roxas finalmente pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras y noto como se veía algo nervioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Por qué?-no era lo que quería escuchar, sin embargo tampoco era una negación, no se arriesgaría de más y le saco lo la lengua de modo burlón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No te diré-dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el camino hacia su casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Es que Naminé me había pedido que-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Con ella o conmigo-le interrumpió de modo firme pero sin voltear a mirarlo-¿Con quién prefieres tener una cita mañana?-cuestiono mientras que los segundos de silencio le parecían horas, más cuando su corazón le palpitaba con algo de temor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Contigo-sintió como pudo volver a respirar más fácilmente, un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios para volver a avanzar-Espera, Sora-gimoteo Roxas alzando su mano hacia el queriendo que explicará su actitud, sin embargo este volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tan radiante que lo dejo sin palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mañana a las 2 en la plaza central, no llegues tarde o tu invitas todo-le advirtió guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a emprender su camino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Pero-gimoteo quedándose con el brazo extendido, sin poder decir más por como el otro ya se había alejado, se quedó en su lugar con la mirada sobre el hasta que se perdió de vista y suspiro-Okey...una cita será-dijo sin poder evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, tomando su propia ruta para dirigirse a su hogar sin poder evitar sentirse interesado por cómo sería el día de mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Esquivo a sus padres apenas llego a casa, pateo sus zapatillas lejos al llegar a su habitación y finalmente se dejó hundir en su cama, soltando un fuerte suspiro mientras buscaba su almohada para hundir el rostro en esta, había sido uno de los días más largos de su vida, realmente necesitaba otra ducha pero esta vez se quedaría hasta ahogarse o que se acabara el agua caliente, se estiro como si fuera un gato y por último se volteo quedando tendido totalmente en la cama de espaldas, repasando esos últimos momentos en que habían hablado y lo acordado para mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo hice-susurro mientras se quedaba viendo el techo de su casa, una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro y finalmente lo dejo salir todo -¡Lo hice!-grito alzando sus brazos en alto, no había sido una confesión como tal pero tampoco era una salida más, era una cita, una junta para que ambos estuvieran a solas debido al interés que mostraban por el otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Su buen humor se podía sentir incluso durante la cena, su madre bromeo conque era porque tenía a alguien especial para mañana a lo que el castaño se notó confundido, cayó en la realidad de las fechas cuando lo busco en su celular una vez volvió a su habitación, casi se cayó de la cama al ver que mañana seria el 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín o más bien, una fecha dedicada al romance, mientras seguía leyendo sobre eso trago con algo de fuerza, cuestionándose si el otro también sabia de aquel día y si era así, el que prefiriera pasarlo con él era una clara señal de que estaba interesado, era una posibilidad, una pequeña pero mejor oportunidad no podía llegar a pedir, apretó con fuerza sus sabanas y supo que si iba a confesarse no había mejor ocasión, solo le quedaba arriesgarse al igual que muchas personas más en ese día marcado del calendario, sin más se levantó de su cama sabiendo que aún tenía algo más que hacer esa noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mamá, ¿dónde está la receta del chocolate?-/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cuando sus ojos se abrieron para ver el nuevo día un suspiro escapo de sus labios, aun cuando haya pasado casi un año desde que estaba en esa ciudad no podía evitar extrañar el paisaje de su ventana, ese mismo de la ciudad en todo su esplendor, la enorme torre a la que solía subir con sus amigos para comer un helado o cuando debía estar a solas, veía los rieles por donde transitaban los trenes que transportaban tanto cargas como personas, las casas que construidas en las colinas y un cielo limpio por la poca contaminación en ese lugar, más sin embargo ahora su paisaje solamente era la calle del vecindario donde vivía con su tío, se dejó caer en su cama para poder relajarse, aún era temprano después de todo y apoyando sus manos en su nuca comenzó a revivir nuevamente todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Soledad/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tener que decirle a todos sus amigos y hermano adiós fue algo difícil, más aun cuando tuvo que venir contra su voluntad a esa ciudad de la que no tenía idea alguna solo por una oportunidad que realmente no le importaba, una beca para estudiar en un buen lugar, claro, sus padres ahorraban bastante dinero con ello pero al mismo tiempo lo alejaban de todo lo que le importaba, todo lo de la ciudad era tan diferentes a la suya, adaptarse fue algo que sabía le costaría, acomodarse en una nueva escuela, conocer lugares e intentar no perderse, tener que tratar con gente diferente, todo eso no era algo exactamente fácil con su personalidad, si tenía personas a su alrededor no eran compañeros o conocidos, eran amigos y con eso bastaba para que sintiera que encajaba en algún lugar, sin embargo en los primeros días que recorría ese pasillo y se presentaba en sus clases no había algún momento en que se sintiera cómodo, sabiendo que al ser nuevo era como una atracción de circo se retiraba siempre para estar solo, de ese modo al menos podía mensajearse con sus amigos y estos le respondían, de ese modo intentaba no sentirse tan solo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Color/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La ciudad tenía muchos en realidad, lo que más destacaba eran sus fuentes al igual que unos agua conductos en algunas calles, no negaba que el sonido era relajante, la vegetación publica, los lugares para que los jóvenes hicieran actividad física, quizás por eso le gustaba tanto vagar o andar en su patineta cuando salía de la escuela, porque buscaba que esos emotivos colores de la ciudad llegaran a darle aunque fuera momento de paz y no sentirse tan gris como lo hacía clase a clase, al menos eso fue hasta que un día en un pasillo algo cambio ese modo de pensar, simplemente iba hacia su siguiente clase cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con unos de un azul cobalto, al momento en que estos se encontraron con los suyos no pudo evitar sentirse interesado por aquel joven castaño, mas sin embargo este no le dijo palabra alguna y por él estaba bien, aun así ese hermoso color se quedó en su mente el resto del día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Paciencia/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aun cuando tenía su temperamento el siempre intentaba mantener sus emociones controladas, no dejar que estas le dominaran y así evitar llegar a meterse en algún problema, así evitaba llamar la atención y con eso sentía que el tiempo pasaría más rápido para volver a su ciudad a final de año, sin embargo cuando vio a una joven siendo aislada de un todos no pudo evitar sentirse mal, respirando profundo se acercó a ella notando su timidez, mientras hacía simples preguntas ella comenzó a relajarse y finalmente hablaron hasta que las clases iniciaron, acompañándola a su salón fue que pudo ver nuevamente a aquel joven castaño, saber que era uno de sus compañeros de clase le hacía tener paciencia a cada clase que pasaba, escuchar la campana sonar le indicaba que era hora de ir a buscar a su nueva amiga, pues aun cuando era solo de paso realmente le agradaba ver al castaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Palabras/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando un día en que buscaba a Xion la encontró hablando con aquel castaño, al momento de presentarse y decir su nombre el nombre de este quedo grabado en su mente, con un saludo ocurrió una charla, con el paso de estas se volvieron largas conversaciones, de estas surgieron risas, gritos, burlas y en cosa de momentos ya estaba actuando como si estuviera rodeado de sus amigos, estaba encontrando a gente que le hicieran sentir nuevamente aceptado, Xion y Sora fueron sus primeros amigos en aquel lugar, mas sin embargo había algo en el castaño donde estaba seguro podría quedarse escuchándolo siempre, pues cada palabra que salía de sus labios para el eran un sonido que le hacía sentirse relajado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Entusiasmo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Realmente no tenía mucho de eso, sin embargo eso le sobraba al castaño de tal manera que algo se le llegaba a contagiar y eso mismo era lo que generaba una atracción entre ellos siendo tan opuestos, en cualquier evento que este le proponía ya estaba dispuesto a aceptar, sabiendo que de igual modo pasaría un buen momento en su compañía, claro que con ello vinieron los momentos vergonzosos como en un partido de basquetbol donde le animo de mas, cuando de apresurado por aprender a patinar se le caía encima a cada momento generándole más de un moretón, a pesar de todo ello no podía negar que se divertía, el momento donde más le había cautivado esa actitud de él fue cuando lo sorprendió con entradas a un concierto de su banda favorita, decir que Sora saltaba más que un conejo quedaba como poco, sin embargo verlo formar una sonrisa hacia que todo valiera la pena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Afecto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aquella palabra no era algo que le definiera realmente, cuando llego a esta ciudad tuvo que forzarse a ser independiente, a recordarse a sí mismo que en quien podría confiar y cuidarlo era el mismo, pero eso se volvió una mentira, pues cada vez que buscaba a Sora era porque deseaba tener algo de compañía, su compañía pues el castaño con su agradable personalidad lo atraía una y otra vez, aun cuando llegaran a discutir a la hora siguiente estaban disculpándose y buscando que hacer con su tiempo, fue entonces que comenzaron a visitar la casa del otro, los momentos a solas también eran recurrentes y los tactos físicos fueron inevitables, pero aquello era algo que nunca le molesto, más bien era una sensación tan agradable que no podía evitar apretaba su mano suavemente, si se apoyaba en su hombro apoyaba su cabeza en la suya, escuchando un suspiro relajado en señal de que estaba cómodo y este lo estaba de igual manera, sentirse en tal confianza lo volvía un ser afectuoso sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero si aquello era por Sora entonces nunca se lo cuestionaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cita/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Nunca lo había pensado realmente de esa manera pero si todas las salidas a solas a solas con el castaño fueran una cita el no terminaría de contar, más sin embargo había estado despierto hasta tarde pensando que esta vez era diferente, lo había visto en su actitud ayer, esos ojos que siempre le habían cautivado ahora estaban con un brillo distinto, no podía definirlo, simplemente parecía que el castaño quería algo especial o quizás simplemente quería estar con el este día, no podía negarse, menos cuando estespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantenía derecho de enojarse con él, no solo le había dejado de lado al final del día por una persona que apenas conocía, sino que se había quedado babeando al verlo en ropa interior, más que ello, se le había acercado, lo había acorralado y si no hubiera sonado el estómago del castaño lo habría besado, ¿podían culparlo realmente?, no importaba cuantas veces Sora dijera que era como cualquier otro chico, que no tenía nada especial o no era atractivo, el castaño simplemente era tan encantador que no lo culparía por tener a alguna persona que sintiera algo especial por él, soltó un pequeño gruñido por esa idea, simplemente imaginarlo en brazos de algún chico era una idea molesta, si era una chica...no, fuera hombre o mujer la idea de que Sora estuviera con alguien le fastidiaba bastante, ¿estaba siendo celoso?, sí, pero al menos era lo suficientemente maduro para aceptarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Con ella o conmigo, ¿con quién prefieres tener una cita mañana?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Tenías que preguntar?-soltó un suspiro molesto porque este siquiera lo dudara mientras se sentaba en su cama, tomo su celular para poder ver una fotografía donde estaban juntos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Tu siempre serás mi favorito-susurro notando como el aparato vibraba con un mensaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Espero ya estés despierto"-Sora/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"De entre los dos tu eres el dormilón y yo tu almohada"-Roxas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"No es mi culpa que seas tan cómodo XP"-una pequeña risa salió de sus labios mientras notaba que seguía escribiendo-"Entonces, ¿listo para tu súper cita con el chico más atractivo de Radiant Garden?"-mientras leía eso no pudo imaginarse el rostro presuntuoso del castaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"No puedo esperar"-Roxas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Tampoco yo"- se quedó leyendo esas palabras sin poder evitar sentirse bien -"Si eres bueno quizás te de un regalo hoy"-Sora/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"¿Alguna pista?"-Roxas/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-"Te gustara, créeme:3"-Sora/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Después de ello no hubo más mensajes, lo interpreto como que debía moverse pero no tenía apuro, el tiempo le sobraba y de igual maneras estaba solo, salió de su habitación para prepararse algo de desayunar, una nota del refrigerador de su tío decía que este volvería tarde, no le importó ya que casi no lo veía, quitándose su pijama se metió a la ducha, el agua fría le ayudaba a calmarse pues había comenzado a sentir algo de ansiedad, cuestionándose que era lo que este día traería, más bien preguntándose que tendría de especial una cita con Sora, decidiendo que ahí en la ducha no lo averiguaría decidió salirse para poder secarse, se colocó sus ropas de siempre, una playera sin mangas negra de cierre, unos pantalones jeans grises y sus zapatillas preferidas, tras asegurarse de que lo tuviera todo y estuviera bien decidió salir de casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un ambiente extraño estaba en las calles a medida que avanzaba hacia la plaza central, podía notar que varios puestos comerciales tenían un particular interés en las parejas, revisando su reloj noto que tenía al menos 10 minutos de sobra, volteo la mirada hacia una de las múltiples fuentes que estaban alrededor y sus ojos se enfocaron en un punto castaño sentado en una, aquel peinado tan puntiagudo simplemente delataba que era Sora, se acercó a este notando llevaba una playera blanca sin mangas con bordes celestes pero tenía también un gorro, unos shorts rojos algo sueltos con una cadena se coronas, al estar más cerca noto que lucía pensativo, en sus manos había una bolsa se tela amarrada, del tamaño de un puño y tenía una estrella en el frente, sonrió al saber que no lo había notado y se comenzó a acercar de modo más suave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Alguien estaba ansioso-dijo en su oído provocando que este diera un salto provocado por la sorpresa-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono antes de que este se pudiera quejar apuntando a la pequeña bolsa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Nada!-grito metiéndola en uno de los bolsillos de su playera-Casi me matas, ¿qué modo de empezar una cita es esa?-bufo inflando las mejillas con la mano aun apoyada en su pecho por como el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿A cuántas citas has ido?-cuestiono a lo que este desvió la mirada sin poder responder realmente, el rubio lo miro de arriba a abajo y le sonrió-Te ves bien Sora-sus palabras provocaron que este lo mirara de frente y suspirara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tu también- correspondió el halago mientras se relajaba finalmente-Okey, ¿alguna idea de dónde ir?-cuestiono mientras el rubio se quedaba pensativo unos instantes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm dicen que han puesto juegos nuevos en el árcade-menciono mientras el notar la sonrisa del otro supo que con eso ya estaba decidido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se mostró curioso de que el castaño en el camino le hablara de cómo sus padres se habían ido para poder pasar el día juntos, Riku le había platicado de que saldría con Kairi...si ella lo invitaba, solo eso basto para que Roxas se riera de que el peli plata con lo masculino que era no se atreviera a cruzar la línea de la amistad, un pensamiento algo hipócrita de su parte por como él tampoco se atrevía con el castaño a su lado, sin embargo su situación estaba diferente por temas sociales, no pudo pensar más en ello cuando llegaron al árcade, al igual que niños pequeños comenzaron a buscar que había de nuevo, decidiendo quien sería el primero en jugar con piedra papel o tijeras, intentando pasar la marca del otro y burlándose entre si ante algún error, el lugar no estaba muy ocupado así que no tenían que esperar demasiado, finalmente tras probar los que querían decidieron que irían a otro lado pero el rubio se quedó intrigado con una de las máquinas de la entrada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No sacaras nada, estas cosas están arregladas, ni siquiera puedes ver que te va a salir-bufo Sora con su rostro apegado al cristal de una máquina de garra intentando averiguar que tenían por la forma de estas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Es parte del juego, solo dime un color - indicó mientras introducía una moneda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El castaño encogiéndose le señalo unas esferas rojas ya que eran menos de estas, se entretuvo viendo al otro rabia al perder o en que la garra se soltaba, sin embargo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando en el sexto intento finalmente logro sacar una de estas, se apresuró a su lado para saber que era siendo solamente unos prendedores blancos y negros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Parece que tuviste suerte-se burló Sora notando como este lucia claramente decepcionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Jajá-se rio de modo sarcástico mientras los tomaba entre sus dedos y miraba de reojo al otro-De hecho, creo que es donde ponerlos-murmuro sonriendo de lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Donde?-cuestiono mientras notaba que el otro se acercaba de modo peligroso-¡No!-grito cuando las manos de este llegaron a su cabello, se quedaron forcejeando en su lugar con este por unos momento hasta que finalmente el rubio se alejó victorioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Jajajaja, tenía razón te quedaron, con todo ese cabello era normal-se reía por cómo se encontraban entre todos esos mechones puntiagudos del otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Idiota-bufo mientras se los quitaba con algo de cuidado, se quedó mirándolos un momento y para sorpresa del rubio se los volvió a colocar en su cabello, solo que esta vez en uno de sus mechones delanteros y dos de estos cruzados entre si-No te quedes callado, ¿me veo muy mal?-cuestiono intentando verse en el reflejo de la máquina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm no, la verdad no-murmuro mientras se acercaba a este quedando frente a él, realmente no podía decir que afectaba su imagen masculina, sino que eran un accesorio más como su collar de corona-Incluso se te ven bien-sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente el mechón en el cual estaban estos puestos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Pues claro, después de todo soy atractivo-dijo mientras sacaba pecho indicando no tener vergüenza alguna de llevarlos puestos -Y no puedes negarlo, tú mismo lo dijiste-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a lo que este sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Créeme, no me voy a retractar- dijo mientras el castaño se sonrojaba al ver que le había sacado una fotografía, intento quitarle el celular pero este puso su mano en su rostro manteniendo distancia-¿Vamos a comer?-le propuso guardando su celular, el castaño al parecer se había resignado y accedió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Si alguien pregunta perdí una apuesta-susurro en su oído cuando salieron del árcade para poder buscar algún lugar entre la ciudad donde almorzar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Estar en un restaurante era quizás algo nuevo para ambos, más aun cuando solamente compraban algo rápido y con eso era suficiente pero Roxas había insistido, a fin de cuentas valía la pena y si estaban en una cita lo mínimo que podían hacer era comer en un sitio más cómodo,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmientras esperaban a que los atendieran no pudo evitar mirar alrededor, cuestionándose si era un restaurante para parejas o algo similar pues solamente habían de estas alrededor, algunas sujetándose sus manos, otras besándose sin pena y otros dándose de comer en la boca, se rio sin imaginarse en algunas de esas situaciones y algo incómodo, seguro se vería mal ver a dos chicos comiendo juntos, por otro lado nunca le importo la opinión de la otra gente, estaba ahí para comer con su persona favorita, solo eso importaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Alguna idea de dónde ir después?-le pregunto mientras notaba como el castaño había estado en silencio mirando los alrededores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Quizás dar una vuelta, me gusta improvisar-fue su única respuesta se quedaba viendo la mesa unos instantes-¿Hoy ibas a salir con Naminé?-cuestiono mientras jugaba con uno de los tenedores de la mesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sí, ahora se enojó conmigo porque quería que fuera a ver algo con ella-fue su respuesta notando como el castaño bajaba la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Quizás te hubieras divertido más con ella-susurro sintiéndose algo mal por haberlo obligado a elegir ayer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Estás loco?, Sora si tuviera que elegir entre una súper modelo y tú me tomaría un segundo decidirme por ti-dijo mientras el castaño no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Hazme espacio-le indico mientras se levantaba de su lugar, noto curioso como este levantaba la silla para sentarse a su lado algo apegados, mas sin embargo no se quejó mientras el mesero traía sus órdenes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Harás eso a cada rato?-cuestiono cuando el castaño le robaba la carne que llegaba a colocar en su tenedor, este solo se reía y le ofrecía de la suya con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de no le busco sentido y acepto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Entre robarse la comida y darse entre ellos terminaron satisfechos, pagando por ambos se levantaron para poder caminar en lo que les bajaba la comida, su siguiente parada fue cuando Sora soltó un grito de emoción al ver que se estrenaba una de sus películas de súper héroes favoritas, comprando las entradas y casi arrastrando a Roxas en el proceso se encontraron entre las personas que también iban a esa función, sin importar cuantas veces comieran juntos el rubio no entendía de donde sacaba tanto estomago el castaño que se había comprado unas palomitas, tras buscar sus asientos y encontrarse en los extremos comenzaron a hablar de las anteriores, las luces comenzaron a bajar en señal de que la película pronto comenzaría y sintió un peso en su hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ahora si estoy cómodo-dijo Sora con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de este y sus palomitas estaban entre ambos /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Te dije que era tu almohada- se burló mientras este solo sacaba su lengua como respuesta, apenas las luces se apagaron sintió como las manos de este rodearon su brazo, se acercó más a él para apoyar su cabeza en la de este sintiéndolo temblar-¿Estas cómodo?-hablo en voz suave mientras veía la pantalla iluminarse con unos anuncios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Bastante-afirmo mientras ambos se miraban, sus sonrisas comenzaron a desaparecer al ser conscientes de la cercanía entre ambos, Roxas se acercó a su rostro, viendo como el castaño entrecerraba sus ojos pero sin alejarse, iba a acortar su distancias pero sintió un empujón que hizo chocar su frente con la del otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo siento-se excusó una joven que pasaba sobre ellos para alcanzar su asiento, ambos se frotaban sus frentes algo adoloridos y maldiciendo con cada fibra de su ser a aquella mujer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El resto de la película no fue un ambiente exactamente romántico, menos con Sora gritando al igual que muchos otros fanáticos a su lado, Roxas sabía que debió haber sido más rápido si quería besarlo pero no se desanimó, ya otro día tendría una oportunidad y que este no se alejara todavía mantenía una ventana de esperanza abierta para él, casi 3 horas duro aquella película, ambos se levantaron para poder irse pero se quedaron atorados en un mar de gente que también iba de salida, respirando agitados lograron escapar de estas quedándose en medio pasillo, el castaño se froto una de sus costillas por cómo alguien lo había pasado a llevar, fue entonces que se sintió más ligero y un sudor frio recorrió su espalda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No están-susurro mientras tocaba sus bolsillos y en su rostro se veía una clara preocupación-Mis chocolates, no están-gimoteo dando vuelta sus bolsillos al igual que los de su short pero no se encontraban en ninguno de estos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Estarán en la sala?-murmuro Roxas a lo que este ya había salido corriendo hacia esta, camino tras el viendo que se encontraba buscando por todos los asientos alrededor, escucho un suspiro de alivio pero después de eso un silencio que le dio mala espina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Los encontraste?- pregunto mientras notaba como este sujetaba aquella pequeña bolsa en sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Los pisaron-fue su única respuesta mientras el rubio se rascaba la nuca sintiéndose mal por él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Son solo chocolates, no eran la gran cosa puedes-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¡Para mí lo eran!-grito provocando que el rubio retrocediera un paso al ver que estaba enojado, el castaño pareció reaccionar y solamente bajo su mirada -Lo siento- susurro mientras los guardaba en su bolsillo, ninguno dijo nada más y salieron del lugar pues la próxima película estaba por empezar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se sentaron en una banca para así poder descansar un momento, más bien era para que Sora pudiera tomarse un momento ya que únicamente estaba viendo aquella bolsa que se rehusaba a tirar, el rubio se le quedaba mirando y pensando en cómo podría cambiar eso, comprar chocolates no serviría, otro dulce menos aún, busco a su alrededor alguna solución y entonces un puesto le llamo la atención, deslizándose en silencio se alejó del castaño, de igual manera este estaba hundido en su propio espacio mental acariciando con sus dedos aquella delgada tela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Supongo que no debía pasar-suspiro Sora mientras abría la pequeña bolsa comprobando que los chocolates en forma de estrella que había hecho ahora estaban en pedazos, la volvió a cerrar soltando un suspiro, sintió algo apoyarse en su frente, curioso alzo la mirada encontrándose con un peluche de dream eater./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Si sigues triste este amiguito también lo estará-le dijo Roxas mientras el castaño desvió la mirada, sonriendo lo comenzó a empujar hacia él, dándole pequeños golpes en su mejilla con el hocico del Meow-wow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Roxas...enserio ya, basta-sus quejas poco a poco comenzaron a volverse risas cuando este fingía ladrarle y le daba más golpes suaves en su rostro, ver como volvía a sonreír le hizo detenerse y se arrodillo para estar a su altura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No más caras tristes ¿sí?, estamos en una cita-le dijo a lo que el castaño tomo el peluche que le ofrecía en brazos, le acaricio la cabeza suavemente y luego miro al rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Okey-afirmo mientras que Roxas se sentía mejor al verlo más animado, el castaño se quedó pensativo y finalmente tomo su mano -Hay un lugar más al que quiero ir-le dijo a lo que este no se negó dejando que dirigiera cuál sería su siguiente parada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Para cuando ambos salieron noto que ya había oscurecido, revisando su reloj noto que eran un poco más de las 9, aun así no tuvo problema en seguir al castaño que aún lo sujetaba, pudo sentir como la mano de este le comenzaba a sudar, quizás por nervios y pudo sentirse igual al notar como la plaza central estaba diferente, las fuentes estaban llenas con luces de diferentes colores, el agua salpicaba con fuerza mientras el ambiente alrededor era calmado al igual que no se sentía estar vacío el lugar, personas disfrutaban aquella atmosfera para poder expresar sus sentimientos de manera física, apegándose entre ellos y cuando se ubicaron en la misma fuente donde se habían encontrado más temprano el castaño lo soltó para mirarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ya se va a terminar la cita...hay algo más que quiero hacer antes de eso-murmuro mientras el rubio observaba curioso como este parecía verse ansioso al igual que emocionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sintió como la mano de este buscaba la suya para apretarla, la otra estaba ocupada sujetando aquel peluche, dio un paso hacia el queriendo darle confianza, esta fue recibida cuando este también se aproximó, nuevamente el castaño entrecerraba sus ojos, se aproximaba hacia el provocando que su corazón latiera ansioso, sintiendo que el tiempo estaba pasando más lento pero por él estaba bien, ver que el iniciaba aquello esta vez le hacía desear ver hasta dónde llegaría, se acercó un poco más y un escalofrió le recorrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sintió como lo besaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"No fue en sus labios como lo esperaba, había sido en su mejilla, en la comisura de sus labios y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por ello, bajo la mirada notando como la mano de este le temblaba como si hubiera dudado y eso le hizo sentirse molesto por pensar que jugaba con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Por qué?-cuestiono mientras notaba como el otro bajaba la mirada ante sus palabras que habían sonado con un tono algo fuerte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Sabías que día era hoy?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Si, 14 de febrero...día de San Valentín-reacciono finalmente, comprendiendo porque la gente estaba tan apegada y porque el castaño había intentado lo mismo-Entonces tú-murmuro entendiendo que significaba ese beso mientras notaba como este apretaba los puños./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Era tan difícil de procesar?- cuestiono mientras Roxas se quedaba en silencio al sentirse como un tonto de no haber visto ese detalle -Olvídalo, ya se tu respuesta-susurro mientras pasaba de su lado haciéndolo reaccionar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Sora espera-dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, sintiendo como él se ponía tenso y forcejeaba para liberarse -Lo siento-aquellas palabras detuvieron sus movimientos, se apegó más a él y sintió como tocaba sus manos con las suyas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No necesito que me rechaces de este modo- susurro mientras intentaba mantenerse fuerte pero la cercanía del otro le quemaba como si fuera fuego -Roxas enserio-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta-le interrumpió ocasionando que se quedara en silencio-Lo siento por tomar la cita como otra salida de amigos, lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta de las señales y perdóname, si te hice daño de alguna manera-comenzaba a decir sintiendo que hubiera podido tomar la iniciativa en más de una ocasión si hubiera recordado esa celebración./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No ayudas-su voz comenzaba a temblar por sus disculpas que amenazaban ser un rechazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Lo siento...por quererte tanto- aquellas palabras generaron un silencio entre los dos, sintiendo que el otro no escaparía lo soltó lentamente, haciendo que volteara para verlo y notar como tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por sus palabras- Dime cómo te sientes por mí, quiero oírlo -fueron sus palabras mientras el castaño sentía que esto era peor tortura que lo anterior, más sin embargo al ver esa expresión relajada en el rubio se sintió en confianza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Me gustas-finalmente lo dijo en alto, sintiendo su corazón latiéndole más fuerte que en todo el día pero al mismo tiempo ligero de que todo aquello hubiera sido dicho, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando aquella bolsa y apenado se los extendió-Pueden que no estén como quería, pero aun así son para ti-dijo mientras sentía su rostro arderle ante esa confesión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Puedo darte mi respuesta ahora?-cuestiono mientras los recogía en su mano, el castaño asintió repetidamente notando como los guardaba y le sujetaba las mejillas-No puedo decir cuánto me gustas-fue lo último que pudo decir antes de darle el beso que ambos ansiaban./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"El peluche cayó al suelo, sus manos estaban ocupadas al aferrarse al cuello del rubio que acariciaba su rostro, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, sintiendo que era mucho mejor ser correspondido que simplemente dar un beso, como ambos se acariciaban como si temieran que fuera una fantasía o una mala broma, al separarse y verse al otro supieron que no era así, era una realidad que ambos disfrutaban en ese momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Eres pésimo para captar las indirectas Roxas-susurro sin poder evitar sentirse feliz, abrazándose a él mientras este le correspondía del mismo modo, manteniéndolo aferrado a él sin querer que llegara a apartarse de su lado y eso era lo último que quería Sora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tú tienes pésimos gustos al conformarte conmigo-ambos se rieron suavemente de sus palabras, se mantuvieron juntos por varios momentos, indiferentes de quien llegara a verlos pues para ambos este momento era realmente especial -¿Quieres tomar el camino largo?-le propuso una vez ambos se separaron y este asentía recogiendo al dream eater./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-No tienes que comértelos para hacerme feliz-murmuro Sora mientras caminaba de modo relajado por las calles en compañía del rubio que tenía la bolsa en sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Pero están bastante buenos, aplastados pero buenos-dijo mientras el castaño se sentía bien de esas palabras-¿Donde los compraste?-cuestiono ocasionando que este le sonriera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Yo los hice-respondió mientras el otro se detenía para verlo impresionado de eso -¿Qué?-cuestiono algo ofendido de que no fuera a creerle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Parece que aún me quedan cosas por saber de ti-explico mientras sacaba uno de estos para poder comérselo-También, me siento muy feliz de que lo hayas hecho para mí, ¿son estrellas?-cuestiono mientras sacaba una pieza que estaba completa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Paopu, tienen un significado- comenzó a decir mientras se sentía un poco avergonzado al enfrentar la realidad de que debía decir que eran como un compromiso-Bueno, en las islas...te contare otro día-dijo pensando que aún era algo temprano para esas cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Quieres?-le propuso colocándolo entre sus dientes, las mejillas de Sora ardieron pero realmente no pudo rehusarse, cuando sus labios se unieron sintió la dulzura del chocolate al igual que los labios del otro, como aquel dulce se derretía entre ellos, la lengua del rubio recogiéndolo de sus labios y generándole escalofríos agradables a ambos al tener la libertad de poder hacer esas muestras de afecto por el otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Jeje en verdad no me quedaron mal-sonrió Sora mientras se relamía los labios y le ofrecía su mano al rubio para reemprender el camino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mmm para el día blanco te daré algo-menciono Roxas recordando ese día donde uno le agradecía a los que le dieron un regalo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿En verdad tengo que esperar un mes?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Bueno, que sea una sorpresa cercana entonces-le propuso a lo que Sora se aferró a su brazo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-¿Podrían ser ambas cosas?-pidió con una amplia sonrisa buscando convencerlo con ello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Tengo un novio algo codicioso-se burló viendo como el castaño le robaba algunos chocolates para poder comerlos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Y yo uno distraído-le correspondió con el mismo tono mientras apretaba más fuerte brazo-Aun así no lo cambiaría por nada-añadió mientras que para Roxas ver ese brillo de felicidad en esos hermosos ojos era más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir del mismo modo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Feliz día de san Valentín Sora-/span/p 


End file.
